thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starship Troopers: Federation Weapon: FedCom SW-404 ‘Javelin’ Missile Launcher
Name: Javelin Model: FedCom SW-404 ‘Javelin’ Missile Launcher Type: Missile Launcher Scale: Walker Skill: Missile Weapons Ammo: 3 (magazine) Weight: 6.35 kg Availability: 4; F Fire Rate: Semiautomatic Range: 1-30/75/150 m Damage: (Varies by Missile Type) *'M-666C5 HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank) Missile': 4D *'M-714S2 ‘Firecraker’ Missile': 5D *'M-998A1 ‘Pee-Wee’ Missile': (See Description) Description: When nothing else will do the job, a missile is a trooper’s last and best option. The FedCom SW-404 is a heavy weapon system with a top-feeding magazine and an integral targeting computer that links to the tactical display in a trooper’s helmet. The SW-404 is a powerful weapon but its blasts are not precise and it cannot be used on crowded battlefields where a stray explosive round could spell the end of a misplaced trooper’s career. Casual use of a javelin launcher is punishable by court-martial and troopers should always remain conscious of where their ammunition goes. Javelin launchers can be loaded with three forms of variant ammunition, each dependent on the needs of the mission and available only with an officer’s permission and Games Master approval. A ‘Javelin’s’ damage is dependent upon which missile type it fires, commonly compatible missiles are listed here, all of which are classified as ‘dumbfire’ missiles and have no seeking capability of any kind. *'M-666C5 HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank) Missile': This missile type is launched from a SW-404 Javelin and is designed as a tank buster. Its special warhead is made to tear open heavy armor and provide a breach for its secondary shaped charge to detonate inside. Extremely effective against fortifications and massive Arachnids, the M-666C5 HEAT is a valuable asset on any battlefield. The HEAT missile deals 4D damage. HEAT rounds only have a 3 meter blast radius. *'M-714S2 ‘Firecraker’ Missile': Both simpler in design yet more powerful in its way, the M-714S2 missile is also used by the Javelin launch system. Meant specifically do be used against ground targets, its blast radius and killing power makes the M-714S2 the bane of all troop types. Very few targets can withstand an attack from a Firecracker missile. This standard missile has a range of 1-15/75/150 meters, blast radius of 6 meters and deals 5D damage to everything in the blast radius. *'M-998A1 ‘Pee-Wee’ Missile': The Pee-Wee missile, more commonly known as a tac-nuke, has a firing range of 1-160/800/1,600 m ::Nuclear Missiles & Their Battlefield Uses ::In the world of Starship Troopers, nuclear weapons are still used during combat but their implementation has changed significantly. The idea of missiles that leave clouds of deadly fallout and massive radiation has given way to short-term radioactive reactions and massive initial damage with few side-effects or lingering traces other than massive areas of planetary ruin. SICON currently uses two main grades of nuclear weapon – the fairly tiny M-998A1 ‘Pee-Wee’ missile and the M-999A2 ‘Ajax’ heavy tactical bomb. The latter is dropped from orbit or by atmospheric bombers, while the latter is fired from a Javelin missile launcher. ::The Pee-Wee affects an area 40 meters in radius, while the Ajax flattens 1.6 kilometer radius areas effortlessly. The basic rule of thumb for anything in the area of a nuclear blast in the Starship Troopers game is ‘if it is in the radius, it is vaporized’. If a target could make it to the edge of the nuke’s blast radius with a double move action at full sprint, even if it has already had its turn, it receives a Dodge check (Difficulty 22). Success places them immediately at the nearest edge of the blast at 0 hit points. Failure, or the inability to move that fast, equals death. Source *Starship Troopers RPG Sourcebook (pages 87-88) *thedemonapostle